Santa meets Frodo
by Mirkwood elf
Summary: Santa falls in midddle earth on christmas. Chapter 2 is now up Ch. 3 is coming soon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in the story.  
  
Enjoy!!! Please Review.  
  
It was a sunny day, and Frodo is sitting benith a tree writing in his journal. This day was like the rest in the shire, Hobbits eating,   
  
gardening, and getting drunk. While, it seemed like a normal day in the Shire, it was December 25 in the real world. Which ment Christmas.  
  
Santa's Workshop: "Aright Santa, everything's ready to go." said an elf standing next to Santa. "Be carefull out there, santa.   
  
Alot of strange things happening out there." the elf continued. "Ok off I go!" responded Santa. As the elfs watched as Santa was off.   
  
An hour later: "Ok I'm over the Atlantic ocean i just finished the USA. On to Europe." Santa thought to himself. As he   
  
was thinking this he saw what appered to be a green cloud. Santa rubed his eyes in amazment. Then all of the sudden it was day.   
  
Santa could not belive his eyes. It was now miday! He saw people down below so he landed his sled. To his amazment the people were tiny. He   
  
said "Whaty did those elf put in my eggnog?" As he was staring in amazement he realized that he got the attention of the busy Hobbits.  
  
"Get out of here Big Person!" they started to shout. So, Santa scared he ran in the direction of where Frodo was. As he was running he didn't  
  
notice the small hobbit sitting under the tree. He just kept runnig unttill he acciedntly ran over and tried on Frodo. Frodo let out a scream in   
  
pain. "Sir would you KINDY GET OFF MY LEGS!!" Santa notecing the small creatur he immediatly moved. "I'm sorry about that! Here have a   
  
present!" said Santa holding up a blue and red warpped persent. "No thank you!" said the frightend hobbit. "Where am I?" asked Santa. "Your   
  
in Baggend or the Shire" Frodo still shakened answered. "That's in China right?" "No middleearth" "Ah Africa right?" "No middle earth." "Oh ok  
  
I got it now Canada!" declared Santa happily. Frodo shook his head saing nothing. Frodo could not belive the stupidity of this Giant person. "Ok   
  
then if this is Canada then i know where to go! I'll just go to my slead." Santa said looking in the direction of where he left it and realized it was  
  
gone.  
  
Meanwhile Back on earth: (News Report) Folk we have some Braking news to give to you tonight. Our beloved Santa Caluse was making   
  
his normal routes this Christams evening when he dissapered. His reighn deer and sled turned up in Canada. the elf at the north pole report that   
  
the Big guy dropped off the map in the middle of the Atlanic ocean. We will bring you more news as this story develops.  
  
3:00 am Santa's work shop: "Well what are we gonna do we lost santa." said one of the elfs. "I bet he got lost in Canada again. I told   
  
him after Canada GO TO EUROPE next not Asia he always get lost there." said one of the other elfs. Santa always had a problem with keeping   
  
on track.   
  
The next Capter will be up real soon 


	2. Santa meets Bilbo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapacters in this story.  
  
Enjoy!!! Please review!  
  
Back in the Shire: "Where are you from?" ask Frodo. "The North Pole" answered Santa. "You seem to be lost' Frodo said looking up at   
  
this giant creature. "Yes if you could point me in the right direction I'll be on my way!" Santa responded. "Well, what direction did you come from?"   
  
"The one with the screaming people." said Santa. "Well which way is that/" "The one with all the little people!" "If you haven't noticed were all   
  
little HOBBITS!" responded Frodo mad. "I don't seem to remember!" Santa responded. "Well then lets go see my uncle Bilbo. He should know."  
  
They walked to Bilbo and Frodo's house. Santa notices that there were no houses just hole with doors. "You live like rabbits" said Santa  
  
all of the sudden. Frodo again egnored that remark. When they get there Frodo goes in and tells santa to wait out side. "Bilbo!" Frodo called out.  
  
"What" Bilbo answered from a room. Frodo went to him. "This dumb creature calls hmself Santa fell on my legs. And sais his lost can yuo try to help it?"  
  
Bilbo walks out side to see what Frodo brought home. When he walks out he see this giant person. "You brouth home a orc?" wispered Bilbo. Frodo l  
  
ooked confused. "Come in!" said Bilbo with a fake smile.   
  
Santa came in and sat down on a tiny chair. Bilbo pulled frodo into another room. "We must burn this evil creature!' Bilbo said "Yuo get its   
  
attention and I'll set it no fire!" "No, its just lost!" Frodo said. "Its an orc." Bilbo said. "How do you know?" "Umm.........."  
  
Latest news report: Where following up on the lates in the Santa missing story. As you all know Santa when missing this tragic christmas   
  
night. We just got the lastes report form the north pole. they report that Santa might have gotten lost in North America. So if you have seen this  
  
person (a picture of Santa pops up on the tv.) Please conatct the athorites.  
  
Back in the Shire: "So, how did you get lost?" asked Bilbo. "Well, I was making my routes. On Christmasand then i saw a green cloud then all   
  
of the sudden i was in Canada." said santa "Here you want some pipeweeed?" asked Bilbo winking at Frodo. "No thank you I don't smoke." Santa said  
  
making a face. Bilbo 'accidently' dropping the pipe on Santa.. Of course Santa's coat chought on fire. Frodo quickly went ot go get some water  
  
to put out Santa. He got the water and Santa was out. "thank you. I didn't catch your name." Santa said thankfull. "Frodo Baggins" "Yes Frodo thank   
  
you for putting him otu." Bliblo said bitterly. "Your welcome." "Wait Frodo Baggins? Your from Lord of the Rings" Santa said happily. "No Baggend.   
  
Never heard of Lord of the Rings."   
  
At the North Pole: "Where could he be its been 3 hours." "Yeah i know. the world is now in a state of panic." "We need to find him."  
  
As the elfs were aruging one of the other elfs got an idea. "Why don't we trace his steps?" So they Set out to retrace Santa's steps they got a sled   
  
ready and sent an elf to retrace his steps. The elf follwoed Santa's steps exactly. as he set out over the Atlantic ocean he saw the exact same green cloud.  
  
He started toward ti.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer. :) Please review! 


End file.
